Description: (Applicant's Description) The Monoclonal Antibody Shared Resource is housed in Wittson Hall (rooms 4003 and 4005). Since 1997, a BIACore instrument and associated protocols were introduced into the facility (WH4011). The purpose of this Shared Resource is to develop, produce and characterize monoclonal antibodies for investigators. To accomplish this end, a large repertoire of protocols, from animal work to purification of genetically engineered antibodies, have been developed. The Monoclonal Antibody Shared Resource also supports a BIOShared Resource to evaluate binding affinities of biological molecules.